The Future is Ours
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Tony and Ziva's son needs help with his upcoming proposal, so they tell him the story of how they got engaged. Tiva and family future fic! I don't own NCIS. Sadly.


**The Future is Ours**

I knocked on the door slowly- thrice, to be sure. It was a cold early winter's night, the breeze chilling through the sleeves of my coat. I shivered a little as a light in the house was switched on and a figure approached the doorway.

"Noah?" Mum looked very shocked at the sight of me, "You are going to freeze if you aren't careful."

"Well I won't if you let me in," I replied cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and let me past. The hallways smelt of cooking- the smell that was ever-present in the house in my youth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she led me into the living room. Dad looked up from his newspaper. Upon seeing me, he placed it down on the table to his left.

"I need to talk to you guys," I admitted as I plonked myself down on the sofa. Mum sat beside me, eyes filled with worry. This was not like her. Well, I suppose that I came to visit them on a freezing cold night. That's unusual, especially for me.

"About what, son?" Dad's tone was softer than Mum's.

"As you may or may not know, it is Grace and I's fifth anniversary next week and I plan to propose. I've already asked her father and he has consented. "

"That's fantastic," Mum enthused.

"Congratulations," Dad added.

"Your sister will be so happy," Mum chipped in, "Kate loves Grace."

"But there is a problem."

"What's that?" my parents asked, perfectly in-sync.

"I don't know how to," I finished, looking at my feet, "I love Grace, but I don't know how to do it in the perfect way. I can't decide whether it will be as simple as in a restaurant or as extravagant as 'Will You Marry Me?' being written in the stars."

"Proposals vary from person-to-person," Dad put on a fake wise-guy voice.

"How did you propose to mum?" I wondered aloud.

"Sheesh, that's the kind of question I expect from Kate- not you."

"So how did you do it?" I pressed on, "I need every idea I get."

"Well," Dad and Mum flashed a grin at each other, "It all began like this…"

_Flashback_

"_Where are we going?" Ziva David asked, as Tony placed his hands on her shoulders, "Wherever it is, it's a cold place."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that," Tony replied, "Here we are. Ready to take your blindfold off?"_

"_YES!"_

_The Senior Field Agent slipped the cloth from his girlfriend's eyes. She blinked as a huge smile spread across her face._

"_It's just like the hill from…"_

"_The Sound of Music," Tony kissed her temple, "I know your favourite movie. That's why I chose this place for this situation."_

"_What situation?" Ziva asked, curiosity seeping her._

"_This," Tony turned to stand in front of her, before dropping on one knee. He took a small velvet ring box from his pocket and propped it open, revealing a small, golden band with a single diamond upon the top._

"_Ziva, you have no idea how much I actually love you. You mean the world to me- in fact, you are my world. I always want to be with you, forever- physically, mentally and emotionally. You empower me to get up every morning- I do it to see you and your beautiful face. Will you Marry Me?"_

_Tears brimmed the Israeli's mouth and she removed the hands clamped to her face during his speech._

"_Yes," she whispered, "I love you. Yes."_

_Tony hopped up and slipped the ring on his now-fiancée's waiting finger. He grinned for a second, before placing his arm around her waist. She beamed as they kissed passionately._

_End of flashback._

"You know that story reduced your sister to tears, right?" Mum told me, as her eyes turned red.

"I know now," I shot back with a grin.

"So do it from the heart," Dad looked directly at me, "How about from a movie? You're an addict and so is Grace. What's her favourite film? Love Actually? Bridget Jones? A Walk to Remember? How about…"

"The Godfather," I finished, "I'm pretty sure there are no proposals in that."

"Correct," Mum nodded, as she fiddled with some roses from the vase beside her.

"Roses," I spoke aloud.

"Pardon me?"

"Thanks mum, thanks dad," I kissed Mum's cheek and briefly hugged dad before skipping out of the door, leaving my parents bemused.

And I was pretty sure that in a week's time, I could call my parents and automatically tell them 'yes.'

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thanks in advance!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Please R and R my story 'Cliché.' Thanks in advance!**


End file.
